beybladefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Vom Feind zum Freund
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = Datei:Metal Fusion - 07 - Deutsch.png |imagewidth = 300 |Deutsch (Synchro) = Vom Feind zum Freund |Deutsch (Übersetzt) = Es ist unser Knockout-Move! Sagittario |Japanisch (Katakana) = 必殺転技だ! サジタリオ |Japanisch (Romanisiert) = Hissatsu Tengi da! Sajitario |Opening (Japanisch) = Metal Fight Beyblade |Ending (Japanisch) = Boys ~ To the Radiant Tomorrow ~ |Opening (Deutsch) = Beyblade, Let it rip |Ending (Deutsch) = Beyblade, Let it rip (instrumental) |Staffel = Beyblade: Metal Fusion |Episode (Staffel) = 007 (Beyblade: Metal Fusion) |Episode (Saga) = 007 (Metal Saga) |Episode (Serie) = 161 (Beyblade) |Japanisch = 17. Mai 2009 |Deutsch = 21. September 2010 |Vorherige = Ein neuer Gegner |Nächste = Mercis gefährliche Falle }}Vom Feind zum Freund ist die siebte Episode von Beyblade: Metal Fusion. Sie wurde in Deutschland am 21. September 2010 auf Nickelodeon erstausgestrahlt. Inhalt Zusammenfassung Benkei trainiert Kenta , sodass der junge Blader Hikaru Hasama noch einmal herausfordern kann, um sie zu schlagen. Madoka gibt Kenta einen Symbolbolzen aus Metall, mit dem Kenta bei Sagittario eine Spezialtaktik entwickeln kann. In der Zwischenzeit findet Hikaru über Tetsuya Watarigani heraus, dass sie gar nicht gegen Gingka , sondern gegen Kenta gekämpft hat. Sie macht sich auf den Weg, um den echten Gingka herauszufordern, aber bevor sie ihn trifft, stößt sie auf Kenta, der sie erneut herausfordert. Handlung Benkei stellt Kenta im Kolosseum nach dem Kampf zur Rede und wirft ihm seine Situation vor. Wütend erklärt er Kenta, dass er ihn trainieren will, um ihn aus dieser Lage herauszubekommen. Selbst weiß Benkei überhaupt nicht, warum er so nett ist. Im Beypark kämpft Gingka gegen Osamu, der schon einiges stärker ist als früher. Die drei Freunde wollen Gingka eines Tages besiegen. Wo Kenta ist, wissen alle nicht. Auf dem Weg am Ufer sehen Gingka und Madoka Kenta entlanglaufen, der völlig fertig aussieht. Er streitet ab, dass irgendwas passiert sei. Madoka schätzt, dass Kenta an seiner Spezialtaktik arbeite, was ihm zugutekommt. Als Kenta seinen Punktezähler unbewusst fallen lässt und Gingka ihn später aufhebt, sehen er und Madoka, dass Kenta keine Bey-Punkte mehr hat. Sie wollen herausfinden, weshalb. Kenta kommt aus der Puste im Kolosseum an. Die beiden führen ein hartes körperliches Training durch. Liegestütze, Sprints, Krafttraining. Kenta zeigt einen starken Willen. Die beiden reden über die Umstände, doch Gingka und Madoka stehen am Kolosseum und hören zu. Gingka selbst denkt, dass Kenta diese Aufgabe zu Ende bringen muss. Ebenfalls heimlich beobachtet das Ganze Tetsuya Watarigani. In der Nacht schleicht sich Tetsuya heimlich an Hikaru an und lockt sie mit der Bezeichnung "Krampe" zu sich, um ihr zu erzählen, dass Kenta sich für Gingka ausgegeben hat. Später im Face Hunters Hauptquartier angekommen, steht sie Benkei gegenüber. Sie stellt ihn zur Rede und erklärt, am nächsten Tag den echten Gingka Hagane herauszufordern. Tetsuya amüsiert sich prächtig. Vor dem Beypark warten Benkei und Kenta darauf, Hikaru abzufangen, damit Kenta wieder statt Gingka gegen sie kämpfen kann. Plötzlich taucht Madoka auf und will Kenta dazu überreden, in den Beypark zu kommen, um gegen seine Freunde zu kämpfen. Benkei versteckt sich schnell und auch Kenta sucht Ausreden, um nicht mitzukommen. Madoka nimmt das an und schenkt Kenta zum Abschluss noch einen Spezialbolzen aus Metall, der Flame Sagittarios Schwächen ausgleichen soll. Auf dem Weg zu Hikaru treffen Kenta und Benkei aus Tetsuya Watarigani, der die beiden davon abhalten will. Tetsuya schießt seinen Bey ab, um sie am Weiterkommen zu hindern. Doch Benkei stellt sich selbst zum Kampf und Kenta gelangt zu Hikaru. Diese allerdings will natürlich nicht gegen Kenta kämpfen. Doch er kann Hikaru überreden und die beiden kämpfen. Hikaru erkennt Sagittarios erhöhte Kraft, doch kann ihn immer noch zurückschlagen. Kenta allerdings erkennt ein Muster hinter Aquarios Verschwinden und Auftauchen, und passt den gegnerischen Bey einmal ab. Er erreicht ihn allerdings nicht ganz, zumindest scheint es so. Zu Kentas Überraschung trifft Sagittario Aquario doch und die beiden Beys fallen gleichzeitig spinlos zu Boden. Er versteht, dass sich die Klauen an seiner Drehfassung geöffnet haben. Indes nagelt Benkei Mad Gasher an der Unterseite der Brücke fest, wo Tetsuya ihn herausgefordert hat. Mit dem neuen Symbolbolzen und der neuen Körperkraft durch das Spezialtraining schafft es Kenta, der Uneingeschränkten Attacke von Storm Aquario standzuhalten. Zu allem Überfluss greift Kenta schließlich noch selbst an und schlägt Aquario k.o. Gingka und Madoka tauchen auf und gratulieren Kenta. Hikaru entfernt sich und Benkei wendet sich von der Truppe wieder ab. Kenta ist enttäuscht, doch Madoka will einen Kuchen backen. Tetsuya hat inzwischen wieder ein bisschen weitererzählt und die Face Hunter gegen Benkei aufgehetzt. Diese stellen Benkei und erklären ihn zum Verräter. Trivia In der Episode Hintergrund Änderungen Wichtige Ereignisse Charaktere Bemerkung: Alle Charaktere werden in der Reihenfolge ihrer Ersterscheinung in der Episode aufgelistet. Die Zeit, in der sie erscheinen, ist die Zeit der deutschen Version. Beyblades Bemerkung: Alle Beyblades werden in der Reihenfolge ihrer Ersterscheinung in der Episode aufgelistet. Die Zeit, in der sie erscheinen, ist die Zeit der deutschen Version. Galerie Opening Episode Ending Preview Videos Opening Beyblade Metal Fusion - OP - Metal Fight Beyblade Episode Beyblade Metal Fusion Vom Feind zum Freund - Ep. 7 DEUTSCH! Ending Beyblade Metal Fusion - ED - Boys ~Hikari Kagayaku Ashita e~ Preview Links en:Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Episode 07 Kategorie:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Episoden